Impossible Change
by darkwater-reflection
Summary: He was in Slytherin, she was in Gryfiindor. They were natural enemies.But why did she feel so worried, now that he was part of the Death Eaters? DraMione. First Harry Potter fic. Flames will be tolerated...


A/N: Many, many thanks to my good friend, boredGOTH for introducing me to pairing; Dramione. When I heard about it, I was stoked to come up with a new story line.

Thanks again, you nasty pureblood.

_**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Harry Potter. If I did, Harry and Ginny would never have broken up at the end of the sixth book. Also, Luna would be playing a bigger role. **_

Chapter 1: Godric's Hollow 

The rain beat unmercifully on the slated rooftops, the noise almost unbearable. Broken-off leaves and pieces of stray litter floated across the street, the current pulling them along. Little nestlings high up in the trees cowered under their mother's comforting wing.

It was certainly the kind of night only crazy people would go out ad wander about. But, as yet another lightning bolt lit up the sky, a heavily cloaked figure could be seen sloshing through the inch high flood of water, not seeming to care at all.

The figure's cloak was as dark as the night that it was only by lightning that one could see it. Inside their houses, the homeowners of Godric's Hollow slept comfortably in their four-poster beds, blissfully unaware that one single soul was outside, braving the elements.

Slowly, silently, the figure made its way past all the houses that lined the street. Its boots swished through the ever-growing flood, churning the black, murky water. Finally, it stopped at a tall, steel gate that served as the only barrier between him and a cemented path up a winding hill. Two stone angels stood on top of the gate, holding up a carved sign.

Godric's Hollow: Memorial Park.

The figure swung open the rusted gate-it wasn't locked-and made its way up the winding hill. It passed tombstone after tombstone, yet it didn't stop, until it reached an area almost at the top.

Two tombstones were placed side by side near a solitary bush that bore no flowers.

Its eyes alighted upon the names engraved on the cool, marble stone: Lily Evans Potter and James Potter.

It threw back its hood to reveal startlingly green eyes.

"Hi mum," he said softly, "hi dad."

* * *

Rain streaked down the frosted glass pane, making it impossible to see the atmosphere outside.

Hermione Granger sniffled as she buried her nose into a white, slightly damp hanky.

_This is stupid, _she thought angrily, _my two best friends are out there, in danger of being killed, and here I am, crying._

She wished she could somehow make contact with them, but the weather was too harsh for owls to be out. Besides, she wasn't sure the Dursley's could handle another owl zooming in. Also, Harry probably wasn't there. He did mention going to Godric's Hollow 'soon', in his last letter.

She picked up the piece of parchment she had received just three days ago.

_Hermione,_

_I can't keep writing to you. I'm too busy preparing. I already told you I'm planning to leave for Godric's Hollow soon. And I don't feel like lugging around an owl on the journey. Too troublesome. _

_I have no idea how Ron's doing. He's not answering. I bet it's because they're trying to lie low. I'm not sure._

_Harry_

That was it. No "how are you?" or "I hope you're alright" or whatever. He was obviously going through a rough patch.

And she didn't blame him. The two people he had always turned to, leaned on to, for support, were gone. It was natural for him feel more serious about this whole 'Voldemort issue'.

"Hermione, dear. Time for dinner!"

"I'm not hungry," Hermione called, tucking her feet closer to her body. She hoped Harry wasn't planning to go on in a night like this. Then again, Harry was extremely stubborn. If he wanted to do something, it would take a legion of centaurs to hold him back.

"Are you still sulking?" her mother called, a little exasperated.

"No," Hermione shot back, really exasperated, "I'm perfectly happy about the fact that one of my best friends is probably out there, in the rain, all alone, while I'm sitting here, perfectly comfortable, and being wheedled to eat Avocado wedges!"

"It's not Avocado wedges," her mother explained, "it's steak!"

Hermione growled, and buried and buried her face into a throw pillow nearby. She didn't need this. Not here. Not now.

She looked at all the books strewn across her bedroom floor. She had tried to distract herself by reading each one, but that had just resulted in her throwing them, frustrated, across the room.

Her hazel-brown eyes alighted on a certain book. On that page, a colored picture depicted a snake rearing back, as if ready to strike. Immediately, she remembered the _other _reason as to why she was feeling so low.

Draco.

She looked up, as if just by thinking about him, she would see him there. She had been thinking about him a lot. Ever since she had found out he was a Death Eater.

She sighed. It hardly seemed plausible that a Hogwarts student would willingly turn to…Voldemort. True, he was a Slytherin, and he had always had an uncanny obsession with the dark arts, but still…

_Why? _She thought, picking up the book, _Why would you do that? Why would you willingly turn yourself over to…_him

Hot tears pricked her eyes, and she found herself tearing out the page, angry that she couldn't get any answers. Angry that everything seemed so hopeless now.

_It's your fault, Draco, _she thought, crumpling the piece of paper into a ball, _it's your fault that Dumbledore died! It's your fault Harry's decided to stop hiding. It's your fault he's left without a single protector. Someone he can turn to…damn it, it's all your fault! _

She whirled around and threw the scrunched up page across her room, not caring that she hit her lamp, sending it crashing to the floor.

She slid to the floor, hugging her knees to her chest, sobbing uncontrollably.

_That's it then,_ she thought, the tears still spilling down her cheeks, _everything's hopeless. And I'm just going to sit here, sobbing._

_That's all I can do._

* * *

"I feel angry at almost everyone now," Harry admitted softly, stroking the cooled marble grave, "I just realized that I can't hide behind anyone anymore. Because if I do, then…even more people are going to die. Because of me. So…I guess I'm using my anger to fuel me. I don't know."

He took a deep breath.

"Sirius is with you right now," he continued, "and so is Dumbledore. All the people who stood between Voldemort and me…they're gone. And now…now…I'm going to stop hiding."

He reached into one of the deep pockets hidden within the depths of his cloak. Finding what he wanted, he drew his hand out and held up something.

It was a golden locket attached to a delicate chain. It was slightly dented at the hinges, as if it had been forced open by something heavy. Wedged inside was a piece of paper, slightly damp and crumpled.

"This is a fake horcrux," he said softly, "the thing Dumbledore sacrificed everything for. There are four left, you know, because Dumbledore reckons Voldemort made seven horcruxes. I destroyed one, and so did Dumbledore. The seventh piece is Voldemort himself, so…" he paused, not sure what to say anymore.

"These things contain parts of Voldemort's soul," he said, "which probably explains why he is immortal. Mum…dad…if I can destroy the rest of the horcruxes, I can take away Voldemort's immortality. Yeah…I'm sure about this…"

He stood up, looking at the full moon peeking behind the dark storm clouds.

"I'm going to kill your murderer," he said, fervent determination in his voice, "I'm going to kill Voldemort."

He shuddered for a moment, and then slowly, he put the hood back on, and made his way down the hill. Once again, he became nothing more than a silhouette, blending into the darkness of the night.

* * *

"I am _not _going to wear _that_!" Ginny Weasley said, disgust evident on every feature of her face.

"Pleez, Geeny," Fleur said sweetly, "I need to zee if eet veel feet perfectly."

"No. No, no, no, _no_." Ginny said, backing away, keen to put much distance between her and that slinky, floor-sweeping, pale silver dress with ruffles and lace. It was the bridesmaid's dress for her brother's and Fleur's wedding, and-in her opinion-it was _horrid. _

"Only a narrow-minded _slut _would wear that!" she yelled, ready to run if Fleur took even a step closer.

"Oh, come," Fleur said, "_I _am zure eet veel look vunderful on you. You veel look like ze perfect angel."

"I'd rather be a total _devil _in comfortable jeans and a snug jumper!" she shrilled, ducking away and dashing up the stairs.

Ron Weasley wandered out of the kitchen door. "What the heck was _that _all about?" he asked, looking at Fleur. He could now look her in the eye without turning red as a tomato. Considering how he acted before, that was a big improvement.

"Geeny veel not cooperate," she said impedingly, "vat eef ze dress veel not look good on her?"

"Don't worry," Bill said, walking out the kitchen door and laying a soothing hand on his bride-to-be's shoulder, "I'll talk to her."

"Ron!" His mother's voice called a few minutes after Bill made his way upstairs, "Come in here and peel these potatoes, please."

"I…uh…need to take a leak," he called, preparing to scamper up the steps himself.

"Well, you'd better hurry up!"

"Why?"

"If you don't," Molly Weasley's plump face appeared in the doorway, a smile on it, "then you won't be able to greet Harry."

"What??" he ran to the window and threw back the curtains.

Coming up the walk, heavily cloaked, was Harry. He paused, looked up, and a huge grin spread on his face.

A/N: I finally finished chapter 1! On to chapter 2!

Review please and thank you!


End file.
